Les tribulations du docteur McCoy
by Glasgow
Summary: Bones commence à réaliser qu'il n'est peut-être pas le seul à éprouver des sentiments. McCoy/Chekov. Fluffy à souhait.


Première immersion dans l'univers de cette franchise, masi ayant revu une ou deux fois Star Trek Into Darkness récemment j'ai décidé de me jeter à l'eau. Après ça vaut ce que ça vaut, je ne suis pas encore très à l'aise avec le vocabulaire de ce fandom, et j'ai hésité quelques jours avant de poster, on verra si je dois le regretter ;)

Pour le couple, je n'avais pas envie de faire dans le classique. J'aime beaucoup lire du Kirk/Spock, mais je préfère le couples un peu plus originaux. En vérité je rêve d'un Sulu/Chekov et mon pairing favori est le Khan/McCoy mais il n'est pas certain que j'arrive un jour à quoi que ce soit avec ces deux là donc en attendant voici quelque chose de ludique et pas trop recherché sur un autre couple que j'apprécie :)

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

« Pas d'inquiétude Enseigne, ce n'est qu'une petite irritation sans doute dû à votre uniforme, le synthétique n'est pas l'idéal. Je vais vous donner une crème hydratante et très vite il n'y paraîtra plus », expliqua McCoy en examinant le torse de Chekov.

Celui-ci était venu à l'infirmerie, inquiet à cause d'une éruption du bouton. En soit sa place était tout à fait ici même s'il n'y avait rien de grave, mieux valait prévenir que guérir. Le médecin n'avait jamais rien contre le fait de faire son travail, bien au contraire. En revanche ce qui le perturbait davantage c'est que le jeune Russe venait souvent le consulter ces derniers temps pour pas grand chose. A se demander s'il n'était pas en train de devenir hypocondriaque, ce qui mériterait tout de même d'être surveillé.

D'un autre côté, hors de toute considération professionnelle, il était troublé par les visites quasi-quotidiennes du gamin. Peut-être à cause de la façon qu'avait celui-ci de le fixer avec une sorte de… dévotion, ou sa façon de lui parler avec innocence. Le Russe dégageait quelque chose de fascinant et McCoy, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, ne parvenait à rester de glace. Et se répéter en râlant qu'il avait deux fois son âge n'était plus aussi efficace qu'auparavant. Parfois lorsqu'il était à son bureau ou dans son lit et qu'il se perdait dans son imagination il avait quelques pensées pour le moins indécentes concernant Chekov. C'était définitivement malsain ! Et il n'y avait pas que le problème de l'âge, les deux hommes étaient tellement différents, ils n'étaient pas du même monde. Alors pour ne pas commettre d'impairs qu'il aurait forcément regrettés, il se montrait abrupt avec le jeune homme, espérant le faire fuir. Il lui serait alors plus facile de résister à certaines de ses pulsions.

S'éloignant un instant de son patient, il revint peu après avec un tube de crème à la main. A la base, il avait prévu de le donner au Russe puis de lui souhaiter bon vent, mais il était déjà en train de tourner le bouchon et prélever un peu de baume.

« Vous utiliserez ça deux fois par jour, s'entendit-il dire d'une voix qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Je vais vous montrer. »

Comme si Chekov avait besoin d'une démonstration pour simplement étaler un peu de crème sur ses démangeaisons. McCoy se trouvait absurde mais il n'envisagea pas un instant de faire machine arrière. Et tandis qu'il caressait – massait, se morigénait-il inlassablement, c'était nettement plus professionnel – le torse pâle, il pouvait sentir la délicieuse chaleur de la peau malgré ses gants en latex. Il parvint finalement à s'interrompre avant que sa démarche n'apparaisse comme définitivement louche.

« Rhabillez-vous », grogna-t-il en se détournant vivement.

Pavel lui lança un regard blessé avant de s'exécuter. Puis il attrapa le tube de crème que lui tendait le médecin avant de s'en aller rapidement, congédié sur un ton bourru.

Sans remarquer l'air misérable de son patient, Bones rejoignit son bureau et entreprit de remplir son dossier avec force de soupirs. Cette situation devenait décidément intenable, songea-t-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Ce qu'il éprouvait était trop malsain, il allait lui falloir prendre des décisions radicales ou il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Ce gamin avait la moitié de son âge tout au plus, à quoi s'attendait-il le concernant franchement ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas qu'il n'était plus seul dans la petite pièce.

« Bones ? » appela Kirk en se plantant à côté de lui.

L'interpellé sursauta et se redressa brusquement.

« Jim. Depuis quand tu viens à l'infirmerie de ton plein gré ?

- Depuis que tu ne donnes quasiment plus signe de vie.

- Je suis occupé.

- Oh. Je me suis inquiété pour rien dans ce cas, ironisa le blond. Au fait, ce n'est pas Chekov que j'ai vu sortir d'ici ? »

Seul un hochement de tête lui répondit.

« C'est une impression où il vient souvent te consulter ?

- Ah, tu as remarqué toi aussi, grogna McCoy.

- Il a quelque chose de grave ?

- Non, rien de préoccupant. En fait il vient à chaque fois pour des bricoles. A croire qu'il s'ennuie et voit l'infirmerie comme une source de distraction. »

Le médecin préféra garder pour lui son vague soupçon concernant l'aspect hypocondriaque auquel il avait songé. Il lui fallait plus de preuves et le secret médical avait toujours cours, même sur un bâtiment de Starfleet.

Il fut surpris de découvrir le sourire épanoui que lui adressa tout à coup son ami tout en s'appuyant négligemment contre le bureau.

« Sérieusement Bones, tu n'as aucune idée des raisons de sa conduite ? »

Leonard haussa un sourcil, manifestement surpris pas une telle question.

« Allons, reprit Kirk, qui avait le plus grand mal à garder son sérieux. Tu ne vois vraiment pas ce qui le pousse à venir te consulter aussi souvent ?

- Bon sang Jim! Arrête de parler par énigmes! On dirait que ton petit ami aux oreilles pointues a trop d'influence sur toi. »

Jim ne put retenir un rire à cette réflexion qui n'était pas bien loin de la réalité.

« Enfin, c'est pourtant flagrant, reprit-il ensuite en reprenant contenance. Il en pince pour toi !

- Chekov ? Je peux savoir ou tu as cherché une idée aussi saugrenue? Non mais franchement, tu n'as pas des choses plus intelligentes à faire pour occuper tes journées qu'émettre des théories aussi idiotes ? C'est pas comme si tu avais un vaisseau à commander et des centaines de personnes sous tes ordres...

- Bones, tu refuses simplement de voir la réalité en face. Pourtant je suis certain d'avoir raison. Je ne me trompe jamais concernant ce genre de chose. D'ailleurs Spock est d'accord av...

- Minute, quoi ? Tu veux dire que l'autre sang vert est au courant ? Ça va pas non ?

- En même temps si vous étiez plus discrets...

- Vous ? Je croyais qu'on parlait du gamin.

- Disons que ta façon de le regarder ne passe pas vraiment inaperçue. »

Le médecin émit un grognement de frustration. Il était décidément bien ridicule sur ce coup-là. Pour autant il ne vit pas l'intérêt de prendre la peine de nier quoi que ce soit.

« C'est idiot de ma part, maugréa-t-il dans sa barbe. C'est un môme.

- Il est majeur, crut bon de préciser le blond.

- Comme si ça faisait une différence. Je crois qu'à l'avenir je vais faire en sorte de le confier aux bons soins de l'un des membres de mon équipe.

- Pourquoi donc ? Si vous éprouvez la même chose pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

- Parce qu'il ne peut pas être attiré par moi. Je pourrais être son père. »

L'un et l'autre savaient que cette réflexion était un peu exagérée mais ils gardèrent pourtant le silence. Kirk, réalisant que l'autre n'était pas prêt à entendre raison, préféra en rester là pour l'instant. De toute façon il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire, le message était passé, ne lui restait plus qu'à faire son chemin. Il salua donc son meilleur ami et fila, tout à fait satisfait de lui.

McCoy était d'une humeur exécrable quand il prit son poste le lendemain matin. Suite à sa petite conversation avec Kirk il n'avait plus cessé de tergiverser, s'interrogeant sur le bien-fondé des allégations du commandant. Ne dormant quasiment pas de la nuit, il parvint finalement à une conclusion qui, si elle n'était pas pleinement satisfaisante, avait le mérite d'être crédible. Le Russe en pinçait donc peut-être bien pour lui, mais de toute façon cela ne changeait rien. Il ne se passerait jamais quoi que ce soit entre eux. Putain, il était même certain que le gamin était encore puceau ! Ce n'était certainement pas à lui de remédier à cela. Et puis quoi encore ? Son attirance pour lui était bien assez malsaine sans qu'il ne passe à l'acte. Enfermé dans un labo à mener une expérience qui ne lui demandait heureusement pas une grande concentration, il fut désappointé d'être dérangé par l'infirmière Chapel.

« Un patient pour vous docteur.

- Eh bien je suis occupé !

- C'est qu'il vous a demandé personnellement. »

Pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Fidèle à sa réputation de râleur, McCoy congédia avec humeur la jeune femme en lui ordonnant d'envoyer ce patient voir le docteur Cooper, son second au demeurant parfaitement compétent. Pourtant dès qu'il fut seul il sentit une curiosité absolument inopportune s'emparer de lui. Après avoir réfléchit un instant il rejoignit finalement en toute discrétion les salles d'examen. Il avait l'impression d'habiter dans cette infirmerie alors s'y déplacer sans être vu ne lui posait pas le moindre problème. Et ce qu'il vit en arrivant à destination lui brisa le cœur.

Le patient en question était bien Chekov, qui semblait tenir à montrer l'évolution de ses démangeaisons, ce qui était clairement un prétexte parce que personne n'avait l'idée de revenir dès le lendemain d'un traitement. Chose originale en revanche, s'il était venu de lui-même il ne semblait guère se montrer conciliant avec Cooper. Là encore nul besoin d'être malin pour comprendre ce que cela signifiait. C'était lui qu'était venu voir le Russe et il n'avait pas l'intention de chercher à s'attirer les bonnes grâces de Cooper. Mais le pire était probablement à cet instant le regard du tout jeune homme. Rien à voir avec celui que McCoy avait en général en face de lui, il avait plutôt l'air... éteint. Bones en éprouva une sourde culpabilité, parfaitement conscient qu'il n'était pas tout à fait étranger à cela. Les propos de Kirk lui revinrent alors à l'esprit et il battit en retraite en maudissant son karma pour s'être fichu dans une telle situation.

Dans la soirée, après une journée qui avait été tout sauf productive, McCoy s'apprêtait à regagner ses quartiers lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était inutile de continuer à se mentir. Il se sentait tout bonnement incapable d'envisager une nouvelle nuit comme la dernière, à passer des heures à se morfondre au fond de son lit. S'arrêtant au beau milieu d'un couloir désert il ferma les yeux en s'interrogeant sur la meilleure conduite à tenir. Ce qu'il envisageait de faire était de la folie, mais ne pas le faire était plus absurde encore. Ils étaient tous les deux adultes après tout alors pourquoi ne pas tenter le coup. Que cela fonctionne ou pas, rien ne serait de toute façon pire que ce qu'il vivait ces dernières semaines. Il fit donc demi-tour pour se rendre chez Chekov et frappa rapidement à sa porte avant de prendre le risque de changer d'avis. Pavel fut passablement surpris de le trouver là quand il ouvrit le battant et resta un moment immobile, incapable dire quoi que ce soit. Le petit sourire engageant du médecin parvint pourtant à lui redonner une contenance.

« Docteur McCoy ?

- Je suis désolé d'avoir raté votre visite ce matin, mentit celui-ci. Je voulais m'assurer que vous alliez bien. Je peux entrer ?

- Bien sûr. Le docteur Cooper a été tout à fait rassurant. »

C'est pour ça que tu tirais la tronche devant lui, songea Bones. En temps normal il le lui aurait d'ailleurs dit sans détour, mais à cet instant il avait perdu de son mordant. Certainement que l'accent chantant ou le sourire avenant de l'autre homme n'y étaient pas pour rien. Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la petite chambre et McCoy s'assit au bord du lit tandis que l'Enseigne choisissait la chaise qui se trouvait devant sa table de travail. Ils restèrent un moment à s'observer en silence puis Bones se jeta à l'eau.

« Pavel – dieu que c'était bizarrement agréable de prononcer ce prénom – pourquoi êtes-vous venu à l'infirmerie ce matin ? »

Passer la petite surprise de l'entendre prononcer son prénom, l'interpellé dû  
prendre quelques instants pour rassembler ses idées.

« Pour m'assurer que la crème que vous m'avez donnée hier faisait effet.

- Douteriez-vous de mes capacités de médecin ?

- Oh non! C'est seulement...

- Et les autres fois ? » insista l'ainé en le voyant hésiter.

Cette fois il n'obtint aucune réponse mais n'en fut guère étonné. Chekov avait les joues rouges et semblait tout particulièrement mal à l'aise. Un petit coup de pouce ne serait pas de trop, estima-t-il.

« Pour me voir ? » proposa-t-il donc d'une voix d'une douceur dont il se croyait incapable.

Le Russe baissa les yeux mais hocha enfin la tête.

« Expliquez-moi », demanda Bones avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Le gamin garda encore un instant le silence tout en rassemblant ses idées puis se jeta finalement à l'eau.

« J'aime être avec vous », dit-il dans un souffle.

Cet aveux fut difficile mais ensuite le reste suivi comme si cela coulait de source. Il parla rapidement, son accent plus prononcé que jamais du fait de son débit et son excitation, mais McCoy n'eut aucun mal à le comprendre, d'autant que c'était très exactement les mots qu'il avait espérés l'entendre prononcer. Il ne l'interrompit qu'une fois pour lui signifier de laisser tomber le docteur pour l'appeler Leonard. Requête à laquelle Chekov eut du mal à se soumettre, bien trop nerveux qu'il était. L'attirance du médecin était donc totalement réciproque, mieux il semblait même y avoir une bonne dose de sentiments du côté du plus jeune, ce qui ne déplu pas au principal intéressé, bien au contraire. Pour autant, malgré son envie il ne fit aucun geste pour provoquer un quelconque rapprochement pour ne surtout et définitivement pas forcer la main à son compagnon. Fort de ses aveux, celui-ci vint s'asseoir près de lui et plongea son regard lumineux dans le sien. L'instant d'après deux lèvres impatiences vinrent prendre possession de celles de l'ainé.

Allongé sur le lit défait, tenant son amant dans ses bras, Bones se sentait tout particulièrement serein. Oh, rien n'avait fondamentalement changé, ils demeuraient toujours totalement différents, avaient toujours cette différence d'âge pour le moins délicate pourtant c'est comme si cela n'avait plus la moindre importance. Pavel et lui s'étaient embrassés, avaient parlé et finalement fait l'amour. Et cela avait été parfait. Oh il y avait bien eu un moment de flottement quand le cadet, comme l'avait craint le médecin, avait avoué dans un murmure être encore vierge. McCoy avait eu un bref instant de recul, envisageant de tout interrompre, lui qui avait tellement hésité. Mais son compagnon avait alors pris l'initiative, remplaçant son manque d'expérience par une motivation sans faille. N'était resté alors que le plaisir et la joie de la découverte. Chekov ensuite s'était endormi, un adorable sourire sur les lèvres. Et McCoy le fixait avec ravissement. Dire qu'il était heureux était un euphémisme. Baisser sa garde après tant d'années passées à se dissimuler, y compris et surtout à lui-même, avait été salvateur. Il n'aurait jamais cru possible de devoir cette renaissance à quelqu'un comme le jeune Enseigne et c'était en cela justement qu'il s'était fourvoyé à vouloir maintenir ses sentiments à l'écart. Passant une main dans les cheveux désordonnés de son compagnon il se prit a sourire. Cette mission de cinq ans dans les confins de l'espace ne lui apparaissait plus désormais comme une épreuve, bien au contraire. Comme si grâce à ce corps chaud contre le sien il avait enfin trouvé sa véritable place sur ce fichu vaisseau.

**THE END.**


End file.
